


You have got to be kidding me!

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen MErlin, maybe a tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Merlin is a size queen but hasn't found anyone big enough yet. Until Arthur comes along that is.





	You have got to be kidding me!

When Merlin was fourteen he discovered porn. It took him a while to realise that he was more fascinated by the monster cocks than the pretty girls that were getting ploughed. Fun fact though? Finding monster cocks in real life is not an easy feat. In all his years of fucking he never found anything over eight inches. But he did have a nice collection of rubber buddies, all well over eight inches long. His favourite? Ten inches, purple, coupled with a vibrating cock ring. He pretty much gave up hope on finding the real thing. So when got a glance at Pendragon’s package in the locker room after a benefit triathlon he couldn’t believe his eyes. He really couldn’t, it must have been a trick of lightning. That prat did not have a monster cock.

Several weeks later his mind is still on Arthur Pendragon and his package. They have two classes together and their group of friends mingle at the bar. Before he wasn’t looking but now that he is he noticed that Arthur never wears anything tight. His jersey’s covers pretty much everything and it frustrates Merlin to no end. He now resorts to trying to catch a glimpse in the bar toilets. After another disappointing night at bar he shuffles home only to be pushed up against the wall outside his dorm room.   


“Okay Emrys, what the hell is your problem?” Arthur hisses at him.

Merlin sighs. In for a penny in for a pound.

“I’m a bit of size queen and your uhm well let’s say .. “

Arthur drops him as if he’s on fire. He might as well be, his ears and cheeks are flaming hot.

“Look, mate. We’re sort of friends. I like you well enough, so let’s just forget about this whole exchange. Kay?”

Arthur narrows his eyes but still doesn’t say anything. After an uncomfortable moment he gives an abrupt nod and stalks off. 

 

******

 

Merlin keeps going back to five days earlier, pinned against the wall by Arthur bloody Pendragon. His mind gave him a million fantasies that ended with them fucking. Sometimes they don’t even make it into the room. His trusty purple friend has seen a lot of exercise the past few days. He just finished a forceful desk fuck fantasy and is in desperate need of a shower. Completely sated he rolls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. After, he’ll take a well deserved nap.

Merlin wakes up to the voice of his roommate, he glances at the clock. Half past two, Lance will be gone the rest of the day ‘studying’ with Gwen. So who is he talking to? The door closes and Merlin relaxes. Only to tense up when someone knocks on his bedroom door.

“Just a moment”

He rushes out of bed and pulls on some sweats before opening the door. He blanches upon seeing who’s on the other side. Arthur Pendragon. Fuck.

“Okay so listen. I’ve been thinking about last week a lot. And it turns out that I, or rather my dick, has nothing against being objectified as long as I get off. So what I’m saying is .. Are you going to get me off Merlin?”

“Uhm I will try my hardest?” And fuck, he will give it everything he got.

Licking his lips he steps up to Arthur. Pulling him in and kissing him on the mouth. Arthur startles but settles in to the kiss seconds later. The kiss is hot, wet and Merlin can’t get enough. But he pulls back eventually.

“Drop em and show me what you got, Pendragon.”

Arthur smiles and pulls his jersey over his head. Sweet Lucifer, it’s a crime to hide that body under those god awful shirts. But then he opens the button and lowers the zipper. As he drops the jeans and boxers Merlin looks at the heavy cock hanging against a muscled thigh. It doesn’t look all that big yet, his dildo is bigger. He lets out a sigh. He knew it was too good to be true. But then as he watches the thing starts filling out. His eyebrows shoot up and Arthur chuckles

“It takes more than just kissing to get it up and ready to go, so what are you waiting for?”

It’s Merlin’s turn to smile. He pecks Arthur on the mouth and drops to his knees. He grabs the base of the thick cock and leans in. His mouth waters and he has to press the heel of hand into his own erection. Bloody hellfire, he won’t last that’s for sure. He kisses the tip before wrapping his lips around the head. He gives a powerful suck and he can taste the salty sweetness on his tongue. He enthusiastically goes to town, taking in as much as he can before pulling back and repeat. He can feel drool dribbling past his chin but he can’t be bothered. There is a crick in his neck and with a shock he realises it’s because Arthur is a grower. He has to shuffle back to take in the sight of the gorgeous dick in front of him. Holy hellfire, it’s possibly bigger than his purple friend. He can barely close his fist around it, he moans and feels his dick pulse. He dives back in holding the cock and sucking it down until he can feel the cockhead tap against the back of throat. A hand in his hair is tugging him up but he doesn’t want to stop. He lets go with a wet pop. Glaring up at Arthur.

“Sorry sweets but I don’t want to shoot before the main event.”

“Dude, we are young you can easily get it back up in thirty minutes tops.”

Arthur just laughs and pulls him up, and pushing him backwards onto his bed.

“Lube?” Arthur asks impatiently.

Merlin wordlessly points to his drawer and Arthur whistles when he pulls it open.

“Damn Merlin, you weren’t kidding when you said size queen.”

Arthur turns and slowly walks to the bed. He drops himself onto it and pushes Merlin’s legs up towards his chest.

“Hold them there” he commands.

“Sir yes sir” Merlin jokes but he still holds his legs. The first finger slips in with barely any resistance and Arthur makes a surprised noise. Despite still being loose the prepping takes ages. Arthur is teasing his prostate and by the time the blond deems him ready Merlin is a cursing mess.

“Babe, I need you to ride me. That way you have the control and I won’t hurt you.”

Merlin nods and Arthur sits back against the headboard. Merlin scrambles into his lap, frantically kissing him before lifting up on his haunches. He grabs Arthur’s cock and places it in position. He holds himself still for a moment. He sucks in a breath as the slippery head teases his rim. Arthur is looking at him, cheeks red and sweat visible on his brow. The red swollen lips form a perfect ‘O’ when he sinks down and the head pops in. Merlin takes a deep breath and drops a couple of inches. Arthur’s fingers which are clamped around his hip are flexing and he’s letting out a string of “come on’s’ and ‘almost there’s’. Merlin lets gravity do its work and slowly descends until he’s taking in every delicious inch. He takes a moment to appreciate the fullness and the burn of the stretch. Arthur is still babbling and Merlin flexes his hips. Lifting himself up and dropping down in a sort of steady rhythm. Arthur takes a hold of Merlin’s cock and starts pumping it. Merlin’s abs ripple and electricity races up his spine. Arthur swipes his thumb over the head and Merlin is gone. His balls draw up, his visions goes white and he paints Arthur’s stomach, neck and chin with pearly white cum. It takes him a minute to realise that Arthur is coming as well, his cock pulsing inside of Merlin. He grabs Arthur’s face in both hands, kissing him through his orgasm. They are both panting when Merlin pulls back. After a minute he carefully sits up, dislodging Arthur’s monster cock. He can feel blobs of cum dribbling down his thighs but he is too exhausted to do anything about it. His hole aches and it feels swollen, he reaches back and traces a finger over the rim. He shudders. Arthur’s hand covers his and he pushes both fingers past the rim. They both groan and he can feel his hole fluttering around their fingers. It’s too much and not enough. His cock twitches. Arthur pulls away and drops a kiss onto his shoulder. He stands up on what looks to be wobbly legs. Good, Merlin thinks, I shouldn’t be the only one. When he comes back Merlin tries to glare at him.

“You ruined me. After this I can never go back to regular size.”

Arthur carefully wipes away the mess between his legs and chuckles. He drops the dirty towel next to the bed and spoons up behind Merlin.

“Good. Then we just have to keep fucking each other. Going to be honest, it’s been a while since anyone was brave enough to take me in completely. Thank you”

Merlin blinks at that. The fuck?

“Your dick is perfect. And I’m sure I could learn to love the rest of you”

Arthur lets out a loud laugh at that and Merlin smirks into his pillow. As he looks at the clock he chokes.

“You have got to be kidding me. It’s taken you less than five minutes after I sat on your cock to come? We have to work on your stamina. This won’t do.”

“We have just taken the edge off, go nap and when you wake up we go for round two and three. And then after dinner round four.”

“Mmm sounds like a plan.”

Arthur kisses the back of his neck and he lets out an satisfied sigh before drifting off.  
  


 

fin

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was inspired, I wrote this in under two hours. English is not my first language, so any and all mistakes are my own. if you spot any please feel free to point them out so I can correct them. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
